dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Etrigan
}}Etrigan is a demon from Hell who, despite his violent tendencies, usually finds himself allied to the forces of good, mainly because of the alliance between the heroic characters of the DC Universe and Jason Blood, a human to whom Etrigan is bound. Background Etrigan was born in the pits of Hell as the son of the demon Belial. During the age of Camelot, Etrigan was summoned to the Earthly plane by his younger half-brother, Merlin, and, in order to remain on Earth, was bound to the body and soul of the druid Jason (Jason Blood). Merlin then employed the demon in the defense of Camelot against his nemesis Morgaine le Fey, her army of demons, and her son Mordred. While Etrigan was able to defeat Morgaine le Fey and her demon army, and Arthur slew Mordred, Camelot still fell due to Merlin being imprisoned by his lover and apprentice, Nimue Inwudu (Madame Xanadu). After the Fall of Camelot, Jason and Nimue became lovers and traveled England for an unspecified time. Eventually they assembled a team of heroes and villains to fight the Lord of Chaos, Mordru, and the Questing Queen. Some time later, Jason is called to the crypt of Merlin and discovers a poem that, once recited, physically changes him into Etrigan if Etrigan is not already on Earth and sends Iason into an unknown realm. Unfortunately, the poem also unleashed the entombed Morgaine le Fey. Eventually parting ways, Jason resurfaces in Gotham City as a prominent demonologist, now calling himself "Jason Blood". While Jason adventured on Earth as Jason Blood, Etrigan was promoted into a Rhyming Demon in Hell and led the forces of Hell against the Shadowlands. When Jason Blood had a daughter, for her safety he decided to destroy Etrigan and hired metahuman hit-man Tommy Monaghan to help him. The resulting conflict resulted in Jason stealing Etrigan's heart; binding the demon to his will so that he could control him, but he also decided that his daughter would be safer with her mother; advising the woman not to tell the child of her father. Etrigan would later have his heart returned to him in exchange for the anti-demon rifle; Ace of Winchesters. Combat Statistics *Etrigan (Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown)) Involvement *Etrigan arrives to help both the hero and villain players at the Gotham University by safe keeping their soul while they combat the undead zombies on campus and gain access to Felix Faust's ritual. *Etrigan can be found with other magic users socializing in the Oblivion Bar. *Etrigan is a boss fight in the The Black Room stage of the JLD: Darkness Rising 4-player operation. *Etrigan appears as an ally in the JLD: Shattered Gotham raid to channel power into Shazam. Villains *On your mission to free Eclipso from imprisonment in the Sentinels of Magic base, you will face Zatanna. Once you have wounded Zatanna enough, she will summon Etrigan to assist her in the battle. Once you have defeated Etrigan, you will then have to finish off Zatanna. *You must speak to Etrigan to initiate the endgame mission for Circe. He assists you in the fight in the C.A.O. Dam and Limbo against Brainiac's Forces. Associated Equipment *Son of Belial (costume style) Trivia *Etrigan first appeared in The Demon #1 (August 1972) *Etrigan is voiced by Christopher S. Field. *Etrigan was inspired by a comic strip of in which the titular character dressed as a demon. Jack Kirby gave his creation the same appearance as Valiant's mask. *As a Rhyming Demon, Etrigan speaks only in rhymes. *Both self-interested mischief makers, Klarion and Etrigan have crossed paths more than once and have become rivals of sorts. * Etrigan's father is Belial; who is also the son of the demon Trigon. Therefore, Etrigan is Trigon's grandson and Raven, Trigon's daughter, is his aunt. In addition, due to his father's bloodline, his is also the half-brother of the Magician Merlin and Lord Scapegoat. Gallery File:EtriganRender.png File:DemonEtriganJaredBrunner.jpg File:dcommoetriganbnwbychuckde.jpg File:dcommoetrigangreysbychuckdee.jpg File:Etrigan1.png File:Etrigan2.png File:Etrigan3.png File:Etrigan4.png etrigan cap.JPG File:Etrigan_Shadowlands.png|Etrigan opening a gateway into the Shadowlands. See Also *Legions of Hell External links *Etrigan DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Legions of Hell Category:Male Category:Fire powers Category:Magic